Planet Sheen
| last_aired = | status = ended | no_seasons = 1 | no_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = List of Planet Sheen episodes | preceded_by = The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius | imdb_id = 1492090 | creator = Keith Alcorn Steve Oedekerk | tv_com_id = planet-sheen}} Planet Sheen is the second incarnation of the Jimmy Neutron franchise created by John A. Davis, Keith Alcorn and Steve Oedekerk. The series was picked up for 26 episodes by Nickelodeon and ended after its first season. This is the third Nicktoon to be a spin-off (not counting the shows spun off from Oh Yeah! Cartoons). Premise After sneaking into Jimmy's lab and finding his new rocket ship, Sheen accidentally blasts himself into outer space. Four million and one lightyears away, Sheen crashes on Zeenu—an odd planet inhabited by aliens called Zeenunians. Soon after the crash, Sheen wants to go home, but his rocketship was smashed when he flew into a house belonging to a Zeenunian named Dorkus. Dorkus (who is one of the chief advisors to the Emperor) is furious that Sheen destroyed his home, and intends to destroy him. Unfortunately, the Emperor takes a liking to Sheen and thwarts his plans at every turn. While on Zeenu, Sheen makes many new friends, some of which include Doppy (a green, slug-like creature), Mr. Nesmith (an intelligent chimpanzee from Earth who excels in subjects such as math and engineering) and an alien girl named Aseefa who becomes Sheen's crush. Aseefa has a pet Choctow (the most feared and dangerous creature on Zeenu) named Chock Chock. With the help of his new Zeenunian friends, Sheen must fix his rocket, work for the Emperor, and annoy Dorkus as much as he can so he can get back home to Earth before anyone notices he's gone. Sadly, none of the other Jimmy Neutron characters appeared, with the slight exception of Carl, who was seen only in a flashback. Nesmith, Doppy, Aseefa, Princess Oom, Dorkus and Pinter are the show's counterparts of Jimmy, Carl, Libby, Brittany, King Goobot and Ooblar, respectively. Ultra Lord also made a special guest appearance in one episode. Due to the show lasting only one season, it was never shown if Sheen returned home. However, in "The Tomorrow Boys", it is implied that Sheen did return to Earth, and it was also stated in an episode of Rob Paulsen's podcast, Talkin' Toons. Then again, the future's shown by the Chrono-Arch were just predictions, so the future could still change. There was supposed to be a TV movie about Jimmy and the gang rescuing Sheen, but due to low ratings, production costs, several staff members moving on and the producers having trouble with the script, it was cancelled. Production After the success of the original series, John, Keith and Steve teamed up to create a spinoff. The trio found inspiration from various oddball sources including Michael Nesmith of The Monkees. In Planet Sheen, the chimp, Mr. Nesmith, wears a wool hat with a ball on top, just like the real Mr. Nesmith did. The show's original concept, called Red Acres, was about a lazy fast food employee who got blasted off into space and met aliens who were as dumb as him, but then it was changed to a show about Sheen. Jeff Garcia, Rob Paulsen, Debi Derryberry and Candi Milo (the voices for Sheen, Carl, Jimmy, Nick and Brittany) reunited for the series as well, but only Jeff reprised his role from the original series. Jim Cummings did reprise his role as Ultra Lord in one episode, however. The series was originally produced by C.O.R.E. in Toronto, however production moved to Bardel Entertainment in Vancouver after C.O.R.E shut its doors. Originally the show was going to be more dark and serious; the Emperor was going to be evil and the show would've focused on Sheen being a double agent for the Emperor and the Resistance (led by Aseefa). This was dropped because it was too much like James Cameron's movie, Avatar (even though it was released long after). There was also supposed to be a TV movie that focused on Jimmy, Carl, Libby, Cindy, Nick and Goddard going to rescue Sheen, but due to low ratings, production costs and the writers moving on, the movie was cancelled. Reception Planet Sheen received largely negative reviews from critics and fans of the original series. It was (and still is) despised by the Jimmy Neutron fanbase for erasing the realism from the original show, not using any of the original show's cast besides Sheen, lacking any character development and for making Sheen more stupid than he was in the old show, and also uncharacteristically forgetting his old friends. As a result, the show got very low ratings and was cancelled after one season. However, fans have also stated dislike for the fact that Sheen's return home was never shown. Fans also say the show would've been better if it was a sequel series, stayed true to the original show and if it was about the whole gang, instead of just one of them. They also say the show would've been better if they used the original idea, although it is debatable what their personalities would be like. This show currently has a 3.4/10 rating on IMDb. Episodes Cast * Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevez * Bob Joles - Mr. Nesmith * Rob Paulsen - Doppy Dopweiler * Soleil Moon Frye - Aseefa * Jeff Bennett - Dorkus * Thomas Lennon - Pinter * Candi Milo - Princess Oom * Fred Tatasciore - The Emperor Crew * Jim Hope - Co-Executive Producer, Voice Director * Kevin Michael Richardson - Theme Song Performer External links * Episode list on NickPress.com * * de:Planet Max Category:Nicktoons Category:Shows Category:Cancelled shows Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Science Fiction Category:Spin-Off Shows Category:Comedy Category:2010s premieres Category:CGI shows Category:Spin-off shows Category:2010s endings